A document may take the form of an electronic document and may include one or more images (e.g., digital images). An image may be stored as a digital image file that, when rendered (e.g., on a display or a screen), presents visual information to a user. The visual information presented in an image may include graphics, text, or both. Examples of graphics include shapes, designs, patterns, textures, lines, logos, symbols, charts, graphs, photos, or any suitable combination thereof. Examples of text include words, phrases, numerals, punctuation marks, strings of one or more characters, or any suitable combination thereof. The document may include its own text, apart from any text included in an image.
A machine (e.g., a server machine) may facilitate storage, indexing, and retrieval of one or more documents, for example, using a database. A further machine (e.g., a user device) may facilitate generation and transmission of a request for a document, as well as facilitate reception and presentation of the document.